zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Moeno
Sakura Moeno is the Protagonist of the 30th Period of the series/second chapter of the 8th manga. She is the female "school idol" who is known for being very kind and sweet. Bio Appearance Sakura is a cute and innocent looking girl with long curled hair worn in pigtails. Her bangs are neatly brushed with a tent at the center of her head and she has big, feminine eyes. Personality Around school Sakura is shown to be an innocent and bright young girl who reaches out to her male classmates and comes off as being very friendly. But when in private or with close friends she shows that she is nothing more than a selfish brat who carefully manipulates her targets in order to get something later or to just enjoy their reactions. She enjoys being spoiled and is very upfront with her feelings and opinions, even saying that while she would like it if Yuuto liked her, she couldn't be satisfied with one person. However, she can be kind when she truly wants to be, such as when interacting with Yuuto, or when she took pity on the Unnamed Loner until he scared her off. She is full-aware that people see her being cute and manipulative, so when they seem to like her she becomes flustered around genuine acts of kindness and can act awkwardly. History Admiring the various "return gifts" she got this morning, Sakura is joined by her friends who remark on how she gave out too much chocolate. She plays ignorant to their claims of how fake she is as Yuuto Kamiya approaches to give her return chocolate, much to her joy. She accepts the package and puts it away as she discusses with her friends that he had been the one she bought expensive chocolate for. It's then she notices a box on her desk with no name on it, but as it's for her she opens it to find a bunch of creampuffs inside. Despite her friend reacting with disgust after she tries the cream off of one, she eats them all. As P.E. approaches, Sakura feels like she's being watched and looks around to find nothing. But she begins to feel sick and her friends aren't entirely sympathetic, but they agree to fetch the teacher while she lays in the locker room. She later awakens to find a note has been left in her pocket, causing her to grow anxious and wonder who could have done this. By the end of the school day she is overcome with anxiety and her friends attempt to find someone who could walk her home to make sure she's alright. The boys cowardly refuse while the girls mock her for being so "overly giving" and claim she deserves it. Kamiya offers and she observes him in this time, realizing how kind and considerate, and how different from the other boys he is. After arriving home she heads to her bedroom and observes the chocolate he gave her until her mom comes by to ask if she's seen the scissors they used for the gifts sometime back. Sakura claims she hasn't before she decides to focus on catching her stalker- which is harder than she imagined when she wakes up the following day to find they wrote a message on her shirt as she slept. She confesses what happened to her mother and they head to the police, but her mood worsens when they reveal being unable to do anything without any sign of an intruder. She heads to school and confronts every male she gave chocolate to, demanding answers and alarming everyone with her abrasiveness until she starts crying and Kamiya quickly calms her down. He has an idea as to who could be responsible and recalls overhearing a schoolmate who planned on making her something. He went missing recently but nobody knows what happened. Sakura suddenly remembers meeting the boy back when she gave out chocolate. She took pity on him and gave him one of her cheap little candies, but he attemped to keep her there so that they could talk and she became disturbed over how weird he was acting. She briskly ditched him and began to mock him with her friends. Realizing he must be the person responsible, Sakura yells out that he is a worthless person- but she is horrified realizing Kamiya is still there and he thinks she meant him. Sakura attempts to backtrack and explain herself but he isn't willing to listen, and he tells her not to bother talking to him if she really thinks that. Devastated by this, Sakura heads home and overhears some girls discussing Kamiya and how he's began to date a girl he took out as part of re-gift and how he gave cookies to the girls he turned down. She is further crushed but tries convincing herself that he wasn't worth it. She's popular anyway, she could easily find another guy. At home Sakura returns to her bedroom and opens the gift to find cookies within it, and she begins to sob realizing her feelings weren't returned. It's then she hears a voice again, and she looks around recognizing it as the loner who went missing. She sees nothing until realizing it's coming from within her, and she slowly begins to piece together everything, then tries to force herself to throw up. But when nothing happens, she can only helplessly wonder why any human would go to such lengths before remembering the missing scissors; just as hey pierce through her. A while later, Kamiya was shown recieving a late present for the holiday. He accepts it seeing no harm and finds a note by an unknown person saying I Am Only Yours. Quotes Trivia *She resembles Misa Tamura. **Both girls appear normal in public but are otherwise shown to be unpleasant. **Both of them wear their long hair in pigtails. **Both of them wear a cardigan or sweater with their uniform. **Both girls dealt with paranoia from an unknown source. **Both girls were killed by students they knew who mysteriously died/vanished, then went on to target someone they knew repeating what their attacker did. Gallery Zekkyou-gakkyuu-3853205.jpg Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Characters